Mistletoe Mishap
by MyseryLuvsCompany
Summary: OneShot. Everyone knows how Naru and Mai feel about each other. Well everyone except Naru and Mai. What can a song and a little piece of green plant do to change that I wonder? Read and Review


A/N: Well here was just an idea that popped into my head when I was really bored. I was listening to Cascada and I thought that maybe it was time for Mai to show everyone how well she can sing. Hope you like it and don't forget to review. This is my attempt at a one shot. Please don't be too disappointed with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. Do you think I would be writing fanfics if I did?

* * *

Mai Taniyama sighed dejectedly as she slumped down on the couch of her workplace. Shibuya Psychic Research was a decent place to work. Mai had always believed in ghost stories and even took delight in retelling them for amusement, but telling stories and living them were entirely different. A jealous medium, a mostly useless miko, an accented aussie priest, a cowboy monk, a silent robot and a narcissistic 17 year old were not always the most pleasant people to work with though. Despite the job.

Don't get Mai wrong. She loves her job. Most of the people she works with are nice, well most of the time, and she gets to do something others could only dream about. Ghost hunting. She had proved her worth too. Her "latent sensitivity" or ESP, as her boss had put it, was very helpful when it came to solving cases. Many difficult mysteries had been unraveled and she had been the key factor more than once. But for some reason, despite all her effort and work, Kazuya Shibuya still remained a cold narcissistic bastard. And Lin was only a few steps short of a similar title.

'I mean what is so bad about letting me decorate for Christmas?' Mai thought angrily as she ran a hand through her short brown hair. She had been nice, polite and hadn't done anything to aggravate her boss recently because she really wanted him to say yes. Or even a whatever would have been suffice. But no. She got a full on lecture about the importance of keeping personal and professional holidays separate.

'Christmas is supposed to be celebrated at home my butt' she thought. 'It's in two days for heavens sake.'

When the usual "Mai, tea" command came through the closed door, the brunette seriously considered poisoning Naru. There was another thing that Mai had done out of anger to piss him off. It had stemmed from his obvious knowledge of his good looks. Narcissistic or for short, Naru. She had hoped that her little nickname for her boss would become despised but again that blew up in her face. Now everyone called him Naru. Although when everyone else said it there wasn't buckets of venom dripping from the name. What could Mai say? The man annoyed her to no extent. And he had a nasty little habit of always getting the last word in. Although the words 'please' and 'thank you' were obviously not in his vocabulary.

Mai was so caught up in her thoughts about how to do away with a certain someone, that she didn't notice her victim standing before her, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Mai, tea!" he said loudly. Mai squeaked and toppled from her chair as his words finally registered. She found herself flat on the floor and he was standing over her desk watching her.

"Would it kill you to say please?" she asked. "You know what, don't bother. It probably would and the last thing I need is for you to die and start haunting me. At least when you're alive I can hit you for being annoying." With that she rose from the floor, completely missing Naru's smile of amusement. But sadly before she turned around, it vanished. Mai had at least perked up a bit. For once she had the last wo-

"Oh and Mai. Next time you wish to get intimate with the floor, please don't do it in a skirt. And I don't need you to come in until 12 tomorrow" Whoops. Spoke too soon. Before she could reply he had disappeared into his office. Mai went about making his lordships tea, grumbling about how much of a pompous asshole he is.

Meanwhile Naru leant against the closed door of his workplace. He ran a hand over his face and sighed. That girl was really something. Not that he would ever tell anyone that. She was the only one that seemed to rile him up, and most of the time she didn't even realize she was doing it.

Kazuya Shibuya, or Naru as affectionately nicknamed, was gorgeous, in his opinion. What with his blacker than night hair, deep blue eyes and toned physique anybody would want to either be him, or with him. Mai Taniyama seemed to be the only flaw in that logic. She didn't appear to be the type that is taken in by good looks and a charming smile, not that he has one to spare anyways.

He pushed off from the door and took a seat behind his oak wood desk. To prevent his thoughts from focusing too hard on the girl outside he quickly resumed his work. As usual.

When 5:00pm rolled around, Mai had finished her work and was now preparing to leave. She threw her coat on and stalked towards Naru's closed door.

"Naru?" she said softly while knocking. "I'm going home now." When she didn't get a reply she stormed away.

"Goodbye Mai. See you tomorrow Mai" she said to herself bitterly. When Mai arrived home a most glorious idea struck her. Have a party at her house. She could decorate, buy presents and have some fun. She decided that tomorrow she would get up early and go buy decorations. With that plan in mind she changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. Falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

The next day, Mai woke up bright and early and set to work on making her plan a reality. She did her shopping quickly and went back to her house. Thanks to Naru she didn't have to tart work till 12.

'Yes' she thought happily, 'just enough time to set everything up.' Mai then went about setting up for her party. Writing the invites. Wrapping the presents and rearranging her furniture.

At exactly 12:00 pm, Mai stepped through the door of the SPR to find everyone sitting on the couches. Masako, John, Ayako and Houshou were all chatting away while Lin and Naru talked amongst themselves.

"Good morning everyone" Mai cried cheerily as she hung up her coat.

"Good morning Mai" Takigawa replied just as happily. Masako remained quiet while John just nodded. Ayako stood and made her way over to the young girl.

"So what are you doing for Christmas Mai?" she asked. Mai withdrew the invitations from her bag and proceeded to hand them out.

"I'm having a Christmas party tonight and I am inviting you all" she said handing one to John and Masako, who accepted. Ayako had stolen hers before Mai could even blink after handing Takigawa his. Last but not least Mai approached Lin and Naru who halted their discussion as she stood before them. She handed each of them an envelope and waited while everyone read them.

"I'm in" Ayako cried.

"Me too" Takigawa agreed. Mai looked to John and Masako to find them both nod. She smiled warmly at them.

"Include me also" Lin said from his seat on the couch. Mai's grin grew even wider as the stotic man agreed. Now all that was left was to convince Naru. All eyes turned to the teenager and he just shrugged and dropped the invite into the bin.

"I'm busy," he said coldly. Before Mai could reply Takigawa did so for her.

"Oh come on Naru old boy. We are all going so why can't you?" he said.

"I'm busy" Naru restated. Ai spoke up before anyone else could.

"It's fine Bou-san. Never mind then," she said. The day passed in the usual fashion from there on out. Ayako fought with Bou-san. Masako clung to Naru when he made a vague appearance. Lin remained quiet and John just attempted to stop Takigawa from sustaining any more head injuries from Ayakos lethal handbag. Mai left at around 4:00pm to go over any last minute things for her party. Everyone was arriving at 7:00pm. And arrive they did. All except Naru.

'Big surprise there' she thought as she welcomed everyone. They sat and talked, handed out presents and ate the night away before Ayako decided it was time for some entertainment. Luckily, or not, Mai had a karaoke system all set up for just an occasion.

Ayako had belted out a rendition of "Winter Wonderland" before everyone had wrestled the microphone from the miko.

"Your turn Mai," she coaxed. Mai defiantly shook her head and refused. John and Bou-san joined in.

"Come on Mai," John said.

"No-one's going to laugh" Bou-san reasoned. Eventually, after much convincing, Mai took the microphone. Naru had decided this exact moment to attend the party. He slipped in the unlocked door and stood, unnoticed by all except Lin, in the back. He watched on as Mai stepped up and began the song, completely unaware of her newest audience member.

**(Cascada - Everytime We Touch (yanou's Candlelight Mix))**

**I still hear your voice,  
When you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch,  
in my dreams (my dreams)  
Forgive me my weakness,  
But I dont know why,  
Without you it's hard to survive  
**

Everyone sat in shock at Mai's voice.

'It's so beautiful' Naru thought, transfixed by the brunette.

'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go,  
want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle,  
Your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry (I cry)

Mai kept singing, attempting not to faint as her knees shook endlessly.

'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go,  
Want you in my life.

When she finished, everyone released a breath they hadn't realized they were holding. Even Naru. When Mai turned around her eyes instantly met Naru's gaze and her face turned the color of a tomato. Everyone sat in silence for a good 10 minutes before Takigawa saw Naru.

'I could take advantage of this' he thought wickedly. He faked a yawn and told everyone that it was getting late.

"I think we should leave" he added. Ayako looked at him confused before finally catching on. She agreed and stood to leave. Takigawa ruffled Mai's hair.

One by one everyone left until Mai was stuck alone with Naru. Not even Lin had stayed to help her.

'Traitors' she thought angrily. Before she realized, Naru had made his way over to her and he now stood about an inch from the fuming brunette.

"That was…." He trailed off looking for an appropriate word.

"Awful?" she supplied. Her heart was beating a million miles a minute and Mai wondered if Naru could hear it. She sure could.

"Amazing" he breathed. The clock behind them began to strike midnight and Mai vaguely wondered where the night had gone. Before she could react, Naru grasped her waist and claimed her soft lips with his own. Mai laced her arms around his neck and kissed him back with all her might.

Naru ran his tongue over her bottom lip asking for entry, which she happily granted. After exploring her mouth for a good 5 minutes, he reluctantly pulled back to look her in the eyes. Her brown orbs were glazed over and her pink lips were swollen from his heated kiss.

"What was that for?" she breathed. Naru ran a hand over her head and when he pulled back, Mai's eyes widened at what he held. Obviously Bou-san had other intentions when he ruffled her hair before. For there in Naru's hand, was a stalk of bright green and red mistletoe.

"Merry Christmas" he said before kissing her once again.

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it. I just decided to do a bit of a Christmas fic. Don't ask why, I just did. Let me know what you think. 


End file.
